A brothers love
by Burnbee
Summary: Sans takes care of his little brother, very well and when he can't, he does what ever he has to, to fix it. rated for language. one shot.


Sans stared at the wall, blankly. his brothers blood still on his jacket and hands. he stared at the wall in Grillbys.  
"Sans? Sans?" Grillby tried. he watched the skeleton worriedly. Sans blinked slightly and looked at him. "Sans what happened?" Grillby ask. Sans looked at him.  
"sh-she... killed him." Sans managed softly. Grillby looked confused.  
"who?" Grillby ask.  
"Frisk. sh-she killed Pa-Papyrus." Sans sniffled. the entire bar seemed to go silent. Sans turned and got up off his stool, running out the door as fast as he could. he ran home, he didn't want anyone to see him cry. he slammed the door to their, or now he should say his, house. he sniffled and rubbed at his eye's, staring at his 'pet' rock, still covered in sprinkles. he turned and headed upstairs. he looked at his brothers door, tearfully. he opened it and looked around the room, tears dripping on to the floor. he walked over to the bed and ran his hand across the blanket. "oh god Pap." Sans choked and flopped onto the bed, curling up on the blanket and sobbing into his pillow. "I'm sorry Pap!" Sans sobbed.  
"it's alright Sans." Papyrus said softly. Sans flew into a sitting position.  
"Pa-Pap?" Sans said, tearfully. Papyrus smiled at his brother.  
"he-" Papyrus tried.  
"PAP!" Sans shouted, interuppting Papyrus, tackling him in a hug. "your okay!" Sans cried. Papyrus, shocked, still managed to catch himself and his brother, hugging him tightly. "ho-how? I sa-saw Frisk kill you..." Sans ask. Papyrus smiled slightly, still hugging him.  
"Alphys created a reset button." Papyrus replied. "based on how the house is a mess, I can guess you missed me." Papyrus said softly.  
"of course I missed you, you big idiot! you're my brother! you're all I have! I need you! I love you!" Sans shouted. Papyrus held him tighter.  
"I know. I need you too Sans. I love you. you're my brother. I didn't even stop to tell Alphys thank you, I had to come make sure you were okay." Papyrus said. Sans smiled slightly, tears still going down his cheeks.  
"as your older brother I resent that." Sans said. Papyrus laughed and hugged him tightly.  
"as the tallest brother, I reserve the right to make sure you aren't hurt. you maybe older brother, but I'm taller, stronger, and greater!" Papyrus shouted, punching the air with one fist, still holding up his brother. Sans laughed softly. Papyrus put his brother down. "you should go change, your covered in blood." Papyrus said. Sans looked at his hoodie and slippers, then nodded.  
"okay. g'night Papyrus." Sans said.  
"good night Sans. pleasant dreams brother." Papyrus said. Sans nodded and headed for his room. he loved Papyrus and didn't want to leave his side, but he didn't want to seem weak. he showered and changed clothes, then layd in his bed, staring at the ceiling. he stared for what felt like minutes, but was actually hours. **3:48 AM** is what his clock read. he couldn't sleep, he wouldn't be able to sleep, all he could think about was his brother dying in his arms. his brother was alive, but all he could see was him bleeding to death. he sat up and slowly walked to his door, he had to check on his brother. he opened his door and walked quietly down the hall. he slowly opened Papyrus door and peeked in on him. he relaxed watching his brother sleep soundly. he watched him, just reassuring himself his brother was alive. "Sans" Papyrus muttered after a while. he sat up on one of his elbows. "whats wrong Sans?" Papyrus ask.  
"nothing. just... nothing." Sans said. Papyrus sat up completely.  
"no, Sans, whats wrong?" Papyrus ask.  
"I just... I had to make sure... I was afraid you were..." Sans sighed softly. "I couldn't sleep. not after today." Sans said.  
"I'm okay." Papyrus said.  
"I know but... I just..." Sans said, choking up again. Papyrus got up and walked over, hugging him.  
"I'm okay Sans." Papyrus said. "come on, lets watch some tv, see if you can relax. okay?" Papyrus smiled. Sans nodded and Papyrus, understanding Sans was worried, picked him up.  
"Pap, put me down." Sans said.  
"nope!" Papyrus replied. he carried his brother down stairs and sat on the couch with him. where they stayed the rest of the night.


End file.
